The Cow Bird Syndrome
by X-x-Psycho-x-X
Summary: The Utonium's and the Jojo's are royalty. Brick, Butch and Boomer are invited to the castle but are shocked by what they see. The Utonium's are no ordinary royals, in fact their so far from it that they may as well be a normal family in a normal house. They do not follow the etiquette of being royalty and help the stuck up, snobby Jojo's relax and let loose.
1. Maid

**The Cow Bird Syndrome is basically when you feel you were born into the wrong family. I thought I'd call it that because the royal's in the story don't exactly use the right etiquette, look and sound like any other family (well, apart from the fact that their royalty :D)**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the PowerPuff Girls, but I do own the OC's (Original characters).

(Normal P.O.V)

Brick, Butch and Boomer walked into one of the bedrooms in King Utonium's castle and found a raven haired girl in light black skinny jeans, dark black converse's and a white, loose fitting t-shirt with a black outlined skull. She was screaming at a lady who was wearing a respectable, down to your ankles, baby pink and white dress. She had pale brown hair.

"Nu-uh!" She screeched. "This maid," She pointed at a rather small child, who looked about nine or ten. "Is going to sit down, have a break and eat something!" The brunette haired woman just stared at her.

"No, she will get back to work." The older woman said, grabbing the little girls arm and the raven haired girl looked like she was going to swing at her. The boys were worried that the brunette may get hurt and told one of their servants to restrain the raven haired girl before she did something she would later regret.

Just as she was about to leap the servant came behind the girl, grabbed her arms and pinned them behind her back. She struggled against his hold.

"FUCKING LET ME GO!" She yelled. The boys walked over to the older woman to see if she was alright, assuming that she was one of King Utonium's daughters.

"Yes, I'm fine." She sighed. "That girls a menace, can you believe she's the kings daughter?" She asked.

Brick looked at her, shocked. "Sh-she's t-th-the king's da-daughter?" He stuttered.

"Yes," She replied. "And I'm the head maid." She put out her hand and Brick shock it, to shocked to do anything else.

The woman walked over to the raven haired girl, who was still being restrained by one of the boy's guard's.

"So Buttercup," She waited for the girl to look up, but when Buttercup did the maid reeled back. Buttercup looked pissed.

"Let me go, OR I'LL RIP YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF!" She screamed and the servant dropped his hands. Buttercup stalked over to the young child and bent down to eye level.

"Hello, do you think you could please tell me your name?" She asked the girl.

She little blond haired child looked up at Buttercup and smiled shyly, looked to the maid, cringed then looked back at Buttercup. "Annabel." She said. Buttercup picked Annabel up then turned to the head maid. "Melissa. I told you once and I shall tell you again," Buttercup said through gritted teeth. "I do not, nor even will want a servant. Especially not a young child. And if I can remember correctly, Annabel is your niece? Is she not?"

Melissa glared at Buttercup. "Yes, her parents passed away, but I did not agree to look after her." Melissa replied.

"SHE HAS NO OTHER FAMILY LEFT!" Buttercup growled at her.

"We'll, the little brat's your problem now." The maid said. The boys stared unbelievingly at the woman.

"Okay then," Buttercup grinned evilly. "I have no problem with that, but I do have a problem with you. YOUR FIRED!" She yelled out the last two words.

Melissa smiled back. "Only your father can fire people." She grinned confidently.

"In that case, your fired." Mr Utonium, the king, said as he walked through the door. Buttercup gave the ex-maid a sideways glance and smirked.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Melissa yelled. "I DO EVERYTHING! YOU COULDN'T FUNCTION WITHOUT ME!"

"We'll find a way." Mr Utonium smiled and Melissa was escorted out of the castle, bags in hand, by the kings guards.

**Please R&R :)**


	2. Whoops

(Normal P.O.V)

Buttercup was in the kitchen making Annabel a sandwich when her sisters came in. Blossom had long, red hair that ended at her hips and was wearing pink pyjamas. Bubbles had bright blond hair that was up in two high pony tails, she was wearing her favourite part of blue and white stripped pyjamas.

"Who's this?" Blossom asked, turning herself to face the small child.

"Annabel." Buttercup replied. Bubbles walked over to the little girl, smiled and picked her up.

"She's soooooooo cute!" Bubbles grinned. Annabel looked up at her, giggled and then hugged her. One of the maids, named Maria, walked in.

"Is there anything I could do for you girls?" She asked.

"Actually Maria," Buttercup started. "Do you think you could take Annabel out to get some clothes. My dad noticed she doesn't seem to have any."

"Of course!" Maria replied enthusiastically and held Annabel's hand, leading her out into the hall way.

"Hmmm." Blossom muttered. "I'm bored."

"Shall we play a game?" Asked Bubbles.

"NO!" Buttercup yelled. Bubbles stared at the kitchen cupboards and opened them. She looked around for a bit, all the while hearing Buttercup and Blossom arguing about what to do, and she took out a box.

"GUYS!" Bubbles said, smiling widely. The two other girls looked over to her. "Lets make cupcakes!" Blossom and Buttercup looked at each other and shrugged. "Okay then." they both agreed in unison.

They got out all the ingredients and utensils needed. Blossom looked at the cookbook laid out on the table. "Okay," She said as she pre-heated the oven to 175 degrees Celsius, "Buttercup, can you grease the pan?"

Buttercup looked up and grimaced. "Err, okay?" She picked up a pan and lay it down on the counter, she greased it using margarine and put flour on it. "Done!" She yelled out, impatiently waiting for the next part of the task.

Bubbles got out a bowl and put some sugar and margarine in it and started mixing them together. The three princes, Brick, Butch and Boomer walked into the kitchen… just as Buttercup lobbed some flour at Blossom.

Bubbles burst into a fit of giggles. "So you think this is funny do you?" Blossom turned to Bubbles and questioned her. "YEP!" She grinned.

"Well then," Blossom smiled. "TAKE THAT!" She grinned as she broke an egg on Bubbles head, it was Buttercup's turn to laugh. "NOT FUNNY!" Bubbles cried out, then smiled as she threw the bowl of sugar and margarine, which was now turned creamy, at Buttercup and then a full on food fight broke out.

"Ahem." The three girls looked up to see their dad, the king, with a less than happy expression on his face. "Who started this?" He asked and Buttercup gulped. "Whoops." She said, with a pained expression on her face.


	3. Tidying up

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Writer's block is a bitch :D**

Chapter 3

(Normal P.O.V)

Great, Buttercup thought as she scrubbed the floor. Looking up she saw the room was still completely covered in food.

"Cant believe I have to clean this up all by myself." She muttered to herself. "Stupid dad."

"what was that?" Mr. Utonium questioned as he entered the kitchen.

"Nothing daddy." She plastered on a fake smile.

"That's what I thought." He said.

Buttercup stared up at her dad. "When can I go?" She asked.

"When the kitchen is spotless." He replied, walking out.

"Great." She muttered sarcastically.

Finally, she thought.

After an hour of cleaning she'd finally finished. Pushing herself of the floor she noticed a grinning Annabel in the doorway.

"Hi Buttercup!" She giggled, spinning around the room in her new dress.

"Hey Annabel." she smiled then nodded at the door. "Maria."

"Hello Buttercup." Maria smiled at her, then turned to Annabel.

"We had fun didn't we Annabel."

The little girl turned around, a huge grin on her face. "YEP!" She giggled out.

She suddenly stopped. And Buttercup looked up. "Where are Blossom and Bubbles?" She asked.

"In the living room." Maria answered.

"Do you think you could take Annabel in to play with them while I get cleaned up?" Buttercup smiled.

"Of course!" Maria said enthusiastically.

She picked Annabel up and headed for the living room.

Before leaving Annabel popped her head over the maids shoulder and waved.

"Bye-bye Buttercup." She sang out.

After she showered and got dressed Buttercup wondered around the castle to find her sisters and poor little Annabel. After looking for a while and not finding them she decided to go outside.

Walking along the garden path she heard the laughter of a small child and ran as fast as she could towards it. Looking straight ahead she hid behind a tree before anyone could see her.

"I LOVE LOLLY POPS!" She heard Annabel scream out. She laughed.

When Annabel got close to the tree Buttercup jumped out and scared her.

(Annabel's P.O.V)

"AHHHHHHHHH" I screamed as Buttercup jumped out at me. I looked up, frightened for a few seconds. Then I saw a sad look on Buttercup's face, begging me to forgive her.

Looking at her expression I burst out laughing.

Buttercup smiled at me.

(Normal P.O.V)

The girls spent the next few hours playing outside on the swings and playing hide and seek.

After a while Alisha - another one of the maids - came running out.

"Come on girls," She said. "You four need to get ready for tonight."

The girls looked at her, clearly confused.

Reading their expressions, Alisha went into more detail.

"You, your father and the Jojo's will be eating a meal together. Hurry up and get dressed. And when I say dressed up I mean lady-like. And I'm talking to you in particular Buttercup."

Buttercup smirked and they all trailed inside, following Alisha.

**R&R :D**


End file.
